Abused
by Saiyangirl692
Summary: A group of short stories in no order about Bardock's abusive relationship with Paragus. Warnings: Sexual scenes, strong language, violence and Yaoi. Bardock/Paragus.
1. Baby

**Summary - Bardock's having a baby... But it doesn't belong to Paragus**

I watch the door intently, waiting for my mate to come home from work. I have to tell him soon, or my courage may leave me and I may never let him know. I don't have to wait long before the door opens and he moves into the room. He throws his bag to the ground and kicks off his shoes before coming to sit beside me on the bed. He grins at me and I meekly force a smile back his way.

"What's wrong babe?" he asks, pulling me into his arms and planting a warm kiss on my forehead.

He always knows when something is bothering me. I close my eyes and hesitate.

"I- I'm..." he looks at me questioningly and I take a deep breath, "Paragus... I'mpregnant,"

"What?" he asks, not understanding my quick words.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," I say finally.

His eyes light up and a grin spreads over his handsome face.

"That's brilliant!" he beamed, "I've always wanted more kids of my own,"

He already has one child, Broly, from a previous relationship, and I have two, Kakarott and Raditz.

"You don't understand..." I say as my heart breaks, "It... itmightnotbeyours,"

His eyes flash in confusion then cloud over with anger.

"Repeat that again," he says, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I gulp and wipe my sweaty palms on my trousers.

"It might not be yours," I repeat.

He stares at me for a moment. It seems he is thinking things over. Then his eyes cloud with anger again and before I know it I'm on the floor clutching my burning cheek. Tears build in the corner of my eyes and I force them back.

"I-I'm sorry," I choke out, struggling to my feet.

"Who else could it belong to?" Paragus asks his eye twitching in irritation.

I can't blame him. I'd feel the same too if he cheated on me.

"T-tora," I whisper, "I was drunk and one thing led to another and-"

I don't get to finish my sentance before I'm on the ground again. I know that my cheek is going to bruise. He has struck me twice now.

"I told you not to talk to him," Paragus seethes, rising to his feet, "and then you go and _sleep _with him. You're a dirty little slut!"

I nod then slowly rise to my feet again. I sit beside him and stare at the ground. The room is silent but for his heavy breathing.

"This is what we're going to do," he says gently, he seems to have calmed now, "We're going to get a test to see if it's mine and if not you'll get a termination and we'll act like this never happened, kay?"

"Y-yes," I whisper.

I really don't agree with him. I want to keep this baby despite everything. It's a part of me... But I'm too scared to disagree.

I clutch to his hand tightly and stare at the ground. I am pale and shaking. I'm scared of what the results will show. He rubs his thumb over the back of my hand and I relax slightly as the doctor finishes the tests. The machine beeps and a piece of paper is spat from it. The doctor picked it up and his dark eyes scanned over the writing before he gives us a grave look.

"The tests are negative," he says, "Paragus is not the father,"

I let out a deep breath and tears form in the corners of my eyes. The baby belongs to Tora, and so I will be forced to kill off an innocent little life.

"I'll give you time to decide what to do," the doctor said then he leaves the room.

I don't dare to look up at Paragus, instead opting to stare at the ground. A tear streaks down my cheek but I'm too numb to wipe it away. We sit in silence for five whole minutes until Paragus breaks it.

"So... A termination then?" he asks.

I hesitate then nod.

"I... I guess it will have to be," I whisper.

"Good boy," Paragus soothes.

He pulls me into his arms and tilts my head up for a quick kiss. The doctor walks back into the room and looks at us intently.

"A-abortion," I stutter.

He nods and I am led into another of the rooms in the hospital. I am laid down on a bed and the needle enters my arm and then I am absorbed by darkness.

I awake on the hospital bed with Paragus by my side.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" he asks, handing me a glass of water.

I nod then drink the liquid. I can't stop thinking about the life that had once grown inside of me. I can't help but to wonder... Would it be a little girl or a little boy? Would it have become a great warrior one day? Or would I be better off without it? I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts and Paragus glares at me.

"Forget about the parasite," he growls, "It shouldn't mean anything to you,"

I am irked at the way he speaks about my child but say nothing. That will only result in a beating for me.

"No one will know that you were even pregnant Bardock," my mate tells me and I force myself to nod.

He sighs then kisses my forehead.

"We can think about having a baby of our own," he says gently, "if it means that much to you,"

"No Paragus," I whisper, "I don't care if we have another one... I just feel bad about killing an innocent baby,"

"You are impossible Bardock," he sighs, "now get some rest. You're not allowed to leave until the morning,"

"Will you stay with me?" I ask quickly, fearfully. I detest hospitals and I would possibly break if I had to stay here this long without him.

"Of course," he says gently, running a hand through my hair and kissing me, "I'll see you in the morning,"

I nod then close my eyes. It won't take me long to fall asleep. I am both physically and mentally drained.


	2. Face Down

Face Down

**Summary - Based on the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Tora watches from afar as his friend is abused by his boyfriend.**

I turn the corner just in time to see him land face down into the dirt. Paragus, the man I loathe, stands above him with his hand still outstretched. I am filled with rage at the sight but contain it. There's no way I can stand up to an elite, especially not if Bardock can't. Paragus smirks then walks off in the opposite direction, leaving Bardock to find his own way home. I wait until Paragus is out of sight then run towards the figure on the ground. Bardock forces himself to his knees as I reach him.

"It didn't hurt," he whispers then stands.

I stare at him. It obviously did hurt him, the tears filling his eyes and the red mark over his cheek told me that much. I pull him into a hug and he doesn't resist.

"Bardock..." I start, but he cuts me off.

"I'm fine," he snaps and storms off.

I stand, unmoving, staring at his retreating form then look away. Following him will do nothing more than add more stress to his already torn mind. I turn and walk in the opposite direction.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

He joins us the next day slightly late. I watch as the other crew members exchange looks of surprise. Bardock is never late. They don't know what I do... They don't know how much pain is inflicted on him. I selfishly wish I was oblivious too. I wish that I didn't have these dark thoughts weighing on my mind.

"You guys go ahead," Bardock says quietly, "I want to talk to Tora alone,"

The others walk off and I stay by my best friends side.

"I'm really sorry I snapped at you yesterday," he says quietly, "I was frustrated with _him _and I took it out on you... I'm sorry Tora,"

"I forgive you Bardock," I say, pulling him into a hug, "It's Paragus to blame,"

I hold him away from me and look at his face. There are no marks but I know what lays below. I lift my arm and he flinches away from me. Rage fills my heart. I force it back down then wipe my sleeve over his face. The makeup comes off onto my sleeve, and my eyes fall upon the purple bruise.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

I gently rub a finger over the bruise and sigh.

"Bardock, you need to get out of there," I tell him.

He shakes his head.

"I can't Tora," he whispers, "I've tried that... He'll just report me missing and they'll drag me back like they've done a hundred times before... You know how it is with third class and elites,"

I slowly nod my head. The legal system on this planet is the most ridiculous thing ever, but it's the way it is. It will never change. He will never escape his tormentor.

"Well, we'd better be going, wouldn't want to keep Frieza waiting," he says.

I watch as he walks away and a new felling consumes me. I've always been his friend, I've always felt the need to protect him. He's always been like my brother. But it has changed now. As I watch his figure walk away, I feel a new attraction... I fear that I am in love with my best friend. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it while Paragus still breathes.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down..._


	3. Authors Note: Please read

I know this is against the rules but I just wanted to clear a few things up before we continue with this story. Thanks to a review from "Mr. Perfectionist" I would like to ask you from refraining writing reviews on this if you don't like any of the themes included in it. You don't have to like it, but just click the back button if it's not to your tastes. I do, however, appreciate any criticism and help with my writing skills. Just please do not flame. And to clear up the question of a guest reviewer, Bardock is still male in this. I should have maybe stated this at the start but I didn't think of it. This means that there is mpreg so if you don't like that, feel free to skip it. If refering to the lyrics in the last chapter, they are took directly from the song 'Face Down' and that's why it says 'she' instead of 'he'. Thanks for reading and I will continue with the story as soon as possible.


	4. Russian Roulette

Russian Roulette

He let out a whimper of pain as his hair was grabbed by strong hands. He was marched through the halls and into the living room, the hands constantly tugged at his hair. He was pushed harshly to the ground and his knees scraped against the rough carpet. He rolled into a protective ball and buried his head into his knees. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he forced them back.

"Do you think you're smart slut?!" the roar caused him to flinch, "because you're not! You're nothing but a worthless little whore!"

He blocked out the insults the best he could, not letting them get to him.

"I'm sorry," he whined, his voice muffled from his position.

"Oh you will be," Paragus seethed, drawing his hand into his jacket pocket.

Bardock flinched as his head was pulled up to face the opposite wall. A shiver ran down his spine as the cool barrel of the gun was pressed against his temple. He took a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut, allowing a tear to force its way down his face.

"How about a game of Russian Roulette bitch?" came the cold whisper into his ear.

He began to shake.

"Please don't do this," he begged, "I love you,"

"Too late," Paragus grinned with a mad glint in his eyes, "I hope you die!"

He waited for what seemed a lifetime then slowly put his finger against the trigger. Bardock tried to scream but no sound would come. He tried to beg but he couldn't find his voice. Slowly the finger pressed down onto the trigger. Bardock sobbed. Then...

_Click_

He was alive.

He lowered his head, the tears and sobs flowing free and fast now.

"Y-you could have killed me," he whispered.

Paragus chuckled. A cold, heartless, cruel laugh that broke Bardock's already fragile heart.

"That's the point of the game baka," he said, "And besides, the gun wasn't even loaded,"

The weapon skidded across the carpet and came to a rest beside the bookshelf.

"You're," Bardock paused, his words shaking, "You're a sick bastard!"

Paragus reached down to lift him up and Bardock drew back with his eyes wide.

"You keep away from me you evil bastard!" he shouted scrambling to his feet, "You put me through that for a _game_?!"

"Fun, isn't it," Paragus smirked, reaching boldly forward to smack his behind.

Bardock jumped back with a yelp.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he screamed, teeth bared, "I fucking hate you!"

"Is that really the way to act when there is a gun in the room," Paragus stretched his arms out towards the weapon as if to prove a point.

Bardock ran.

He had to escape this. He had to escape his tormentor or he would die by his hand. He reached the front door and pulled down the handle. It wouldn't budge. It was locked. His eyes frantically searched his surrounding for the key.

Slow, almost mocking footsteps alerted him of the man behind him. He pounded his fist heavily against the door, tears streaming down his face.

"Now now Bardock, you know no-ones going to help you," Paragus said in mock pity, "After-all, I'm the only one that really, truly cares for you,"

Bardock ignored him, pulling against the door.

"I am your savior Bardock, and it's about time you realised that," Paragus said.

A faint jingle brought his eyes towards the man. The keys dangled before his face between the others thumb and forefinger. He reached out to grab them but Paragus was faster, pulling them from his reach.

"I'm not done with you Bardock," the man smirked, "I want you in the bed. Now!"

"No!" Bardock shouted, reaching out again.

This time he was floored with a powerful slap. He raised a hand to his burning cheek and winced. He turned his eyes to glare at his mate.

"I swear to god I hate you," he growled, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No you don't," Paragus said, throwing the keys to the side and pulling Bardock into his arms, "You worship me,"

"I don't," he protested as he was carried up the stairs.

"You should," Paragus replied, "I am your god. I can make you or I can break you. Your lesson tonight should have shown you that,"

They reached the door to their bedroom and Paragus kicked it open. He moved over the threshold then tossed him lightly onto the bed. Bardock landed with a surprised gasp then glared at the man. Paragus kicked the door shut behind him then unclipped his armour. Bardock felt the urge to irritate him... To anger him. His common sense screamed out in protest but he ignored it.

"Tora's better than you," he shot in defiance.

Paragus turned on him with fire in his eyes.

"What did you just say?!" he thundered.

Bardock stood his ground.

"I said Toma's better than you," he repeated.

Paragus growled and stalked towards his mate. One hit and Bardock saw black...


End file.
